


伪造的明天

by 009820



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:14:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29421423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/009820/pseuds/009820
Summary: “钱塘江上潮信来，今日方知我是我”
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, 带卡
Kudos: 10





	伪造的明天

1

曾经有个大师说我面有吹火口，眼下黑网纹，官杀极旺且印星无法相克，偏偏食伤无力，无法敛财，这一通行云流水的神侃，叽叽歪歪、神神叨叨的，不知所云。后来我在一本不入流的鬼怪志上看到吹火口是雷公嘴的意思，于是几年后才意识到那人在骂我长得丑，歪瓜裂枣之流。我是个对外貌很讲究的体面人，认为这话简直放屁。

难以置信的是，大师的话却有灵验的趋势。我原本是做工程承包的生意，接一次活周期短可几周长可数年，大多数时候运气极佳，能赚个盆满钵盈。但钱总是莫名其妙地消失，大师讲我吹火嘴，即是大手大脚、挥霍无度，我说了我是讲究人，花钱也无可厚非，但如今回想起来，却少有花钱买享受的实感，总感觉存款凭空消失，有人安慰我道：花钱花得麻木了就是这样的，空虚空乏，摸不到棱角，这话在理。难不成，我真是个吹火雷公嘴？大师还说过我官杀太重，乃是体弱且事业不顺，之后果然施工队里出了事故，现场惨不忍睹，那时给我造成阴影，渐渐因为心郁堆疾在肝上，时不时发作，同时再也不接活儿。

我有阅读鬼怪、灵异之类小说的癖好，不做工后就着手自己写，编些奇奇怪怪的玩意儿去投稿杂志，闲来无事时便在网上做点兼职，乱七八糟的工费和稿费勉强能供单身汉一口饭吃。哪怕混成这副贫民阶层的穷酸模样，我依旧是个讲究人，作家的名头听上去还算体面，所以在外人看来我潇洒自在、风度翩翩，实际上呢，实际上是两手空空，颠三倒四，混吃等死。

有件事说起来不能完全怪罪在我好友身上，凭良心讲，万恶之源还是我自己见钱眼开、鬼迷心窍。

两个月前，一位在社区医院工作的好友给我找了一份写作的好活儿。我与她多年不联系，志不同但命同，都没能出人头地，沉浮两端。正值我窘迫时，她还有心思这样照顾我，我自然感激涕零。但是，当这位好友找到我详谈事宜时，她说出报酬，我却脸色惨白地纠结了好半天。好友听我在电话里欢喜跃雀，见了面却又面露难色，也是尴尬得不行。

我虽贪财，甚至如果法律和自然都允许的话，我恨不得与钱结婚，然后像母猪下崽似的生钱生个十几二十胎，但我好歹是一介良民，深知一分耕耘一分收获的道理，那份工作在我听来与去抢银行无异——把委托人的口述故事写成小说，并要我守口如瓶，最后得到的报酬......那数字我甚至不敢说出来！也许我得从出生起就奋力地写，写到撒手人寰的那一刻，写出来的每本都被翻译成三十二种语言在全球出版，才能赚到那么多钱吧！

好友理解我的心情，便给我时间考虑，之后再给她答复。

几天后我在回家的路上遇见一只小小的流浪狗，皮毛粘连成一片一片的，吊在裸露的肉上，模样极惨，却殷勤地朝我这个陌生人摇尾巴，我看得悲悯之心大发，欲把它抱回家，却想到我连自己都喂不饱，霎时，醒悟般，掏出手机拨通了好友的号码，慌慌张张地，在嘟嘟声中祈祷那份委托千万不要被别人抢了先。我可真是个脑残，这种摆明了会被人疯抢的美差，我却自命清高，好像是我在选择它似的！

万幸，似乎那位委托人在这几天都没再去找过别人，在好友的中间协助下我顺利签了委托合同，但却没有见到委托人的面，我想往往这种桥段的幕后者都是什么了不得的大人物，好友猜出来我在想什么，笑着道委托人只是身体不方便，医生不建议外出而已，我哦了一声，觉得有些无聊、有些可惜。

我也是不是傻子，特意去请教了做律师的熟人，请他秘密地帮我看一看这份合同。之后再与他见面时，他看我的眼神仿佛在看一位神明，不停旁敲侧击，逼问我与那位叫做姓内轮的委托人是如何认识的，我当然不认识，便草草敷衍了几句。但从这位律师朋友两眼放光的反应来看，那份合同的确是货真价实的，不敢相信，我从此就要飞黄腾达了。

签下合同后的第三天，我的银行卡账户里就多了五十万，我知道这是内轮先生打过来的订金，我慷慨地拿出一部分钱来，在网上卖了狗窝、狗粮，和一些奇形怪状的磨牙棒，把在我家厨房里凑合了快一周的小流浪狗送去了宠物美容中心，这是曾是我认为的最奢侈的地方，现在我却气宇轩扬地带着我自己的狗进去了。

签下合同后的一周，我的工作正式开始。内轮先生与我通过手机联系，他每天都会定时给我发送一段毫无观赏性可言的文字来讲述他的故事。起初这种方式令我不适，我总觉得自己没有受到尊重。我早已看中了与内轮先生面谈时该穿的衣服，做好了精心的搭配，想象我和他在某家高档餐厅里，他侃侃而谈，我认真记录，身边还有漂亮的服务员对我殷殷勤勤。

事实上，我依然窝我的破房子里，我的电脑屏幕前，毫无生气地敲打键盘。

内轮先生的故事，说实话，相当无聊。两个月里，他向我展示了一段乏味至极的青春校园三角恋——两男一女、他爱她爱他，我在这个故事的写作过程中，时而昏昏欲睡，时而青筋暴起，常常头脑空空地呆坐在电脑前，竟是一句话也难以写出，大半日的时间荒废过去，回过神来又暴躁不已。

我没想到出手那样夸张的内轮先生，想要我写的仅仅是这样而已。我本身喜欢写些鬼怪故事，要写人物传记也并非难事，但要我完成这样一本曲曲折折的爱情小说，实在是过于为难我，我似乎从未爱过什么人，也不记得有谁爱慕于我。

我第一次发现，我不是个合格的作家。

内轮先生依然准时得如同闹钟，每日给我发来大一段文字——没有标点，错别字一个接一个，很多句子不符合最基本的语法规则，甚至读不通顺。我看得出内轮先生的脑袋不甚清醒，听说他卧病在床，连门也出不得，却能拿着手机打这么多字，难不成是个口若悬河、却半身不遂的精神病？

“他与小琳整日形影不离，尤像一对情侣，但内轮带人缺乏安全感，他觉得自己是个第三者，他像一条长河横在小琳与畑鹿惊之间，但他阻断的是来势汹汹的畑鹿惊。内轮带人对小琳的爱更趋近于人类依赖母亲的本能，而他自己却难以察觉到这一点，小琳是温婉的，无暇的，甚至是慈祥的，所以内轮带人受到了深深的挫败，小琳对畑鹿惊流露出的那种男女之情，成为了刺伤他眼睛的日光，成为了他刺穿畑鹿惊的尖刀，畑鹿惊是伟岸的，但他却萎缩着，快熄灭了。。”

以上，截取自我为内轮先生所写小说中的一段，我将它发送给内轮先生，满怀期待地等着他的回馈。厚着脸皮说，我丝毫不紧张，我虽不会写爱，却也下了不少功夫：包括看了不下十部爱情电影、在约炮软件上同时和八个姑娘（里面也可能有男人）聊天、找来那位在社区医院工作的好友为我传授经验，好巧不巧，她也曾经历过一段三角恋，讲起那事，她声泪俱下、激动不已，表现得如此锥心，实实在在地把我这种对爱情一无所知的人给震撼到了。我将好友的故事整理出来，对其中三人的心理历程做了细致的分析，然后把这份文档发给好友，她称她看得面赤耳红，几乎又要泪流满面，我已对我写的爱情故事非常满意。

将小说片段发送给内轮先生后的半个小时，我分秒难耐的半个小时，内轮先生总算发来一条回复，说我写得像一坨狗屎。

我是个极度爱体面的人，我不能接受任何人将我与屎扯在一起，我的相貌、我的穿着、我的品位、我的文章，除了可以骂我的人生像一坨臭屎，仅仅除此，都不可以。更何况给出我这样评价的人，看着就像个语言表达能力有缺陷的精神病。

几分钟后，我又收到了内轮先生的消息，这回只有两个字：重写。

之后，我删去了对内轮先生较为卑微的描述，并且擅自丑化了畑鹿惊，将重制版发给他后，得到的回复仍旧是重写。再次地，我将丑化畑鹿惊的删去了，甚至直接让这个人隐形，着重写内轮先生对小琳的爱意，可内轮先生还是叫我重写。

我突然，非常矫情地，觉得自己好便宜。

那几天我一度想要放弃这份天价工作，老实说，我依然觉得不切实际，吃力不讨好不说，还总是沉迷在对日后发达的白日梦中，一睁眼却又是面临重写的稿子，压根不擅长的题材，毫无兴趣的故事，鲜给我尊重的甲方，而最难以承受的，还是一夜暴富的恐惧。

在某天下午，我突然收到了内轮先生的语音消息，我抖着手点开，这是除了最初的五十万定金外，我头一回接触到能让我对这份工作有实感的东西，否则我总是怀疑自己因穷到极点而丧心病狂，持续了长达数月的幻想。

内轮先生竟是个年轻人。

很遗憾的是，我听出来他的声带已经坏掉了。他说起话，像一台老旧的、濒临坏死的机器，我似乎看见一头巨人在土地上平静地匍匐着，慢吞吞地减速。

多愁善感与怜悯、对心跳呼吸的哀怜，瞬间裹胁住我。

在这条长语音里，内轮先生与他的小琳、与畑鹿惊在毕业不久后便分道扬镳，每个人都在不久后找到了合心合意的伴侣，普通得如大多数徘徊已久的恋爱一样，他们从燃烧的麦秸中冒出头，痛苦地上升、逗留，被风和鸟雀带进芸芸众生里。

但是，内轮先生接下来的话，在一分钟内彻底地吸走了我全部的注意力，我的大脑兴奋起来，如同一颗螺丝般紧紧地拧住，耳膜也突突地跳动，往日的惰性几乎消失了。我常常自认清高，却败给了热爱八卦与猎奇的本性。

我一拖再拖的房租，我身上盗版的衬衫，我的小狗，我难以为继的生活，我对每一个生命的热爱之心——我想继续把内轮先生的故事写下去。

内轮先生说道，他和畑鹿惊背叛了各自的爱人，他们在五年后结婚了。


End file.
